


There’s No Devils Here

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and (brief) Porn, But they are still Drivers, Demigods, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Sebastian mulls over his answer with a long sip. “Everything works out in the end doesn’t it? None of that matters once everything is done and the dust settles.” He gazes out at the scenery before them, the mountains and sun dipping behind the large landscape ever slowly. “In the end, you have to believe you’ll have the last laugh.”“But you can’t predict what people are going to react, it’s not like you can read their minds.” Charles whispers into the just warm enough to drink contents of his mug. For a moment their is only silence. The two of them are sitting so close their knees rest against the other’s. Charles sees the way that the last vestiges of the sun reflect against Sebastian’s eyelashes. Something about what he said however, makes Sebastian look at him with a vaguely surprised expression.“Maybe so,” Sebastian says softly, taking a sip of his tea. “But fate always has her say no matter what we think or want.”
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	There’s No Devils Here

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back and it feels so good! A big thank you to my friends as always for your support, and further thank yous to Nat, Lynn, Fir and P. All of your collective input was so so important to me! Title is taken from the song Needed by Rhye.

There has always been, Charles will contend, something most interesting about Sebastian. 

§

Switzerland, is a paradise all of its own.

Charles enjoys it, with views of the mountains as far as one can see and air so crisp. If he is entirely honest, he has never known a peace like this. There isn’t any wonder Sebastian has chosen to live here, cultivating a life outside of racing for himself. “The trophies and wins are everything, but at the end of it all, what would you have?” 

The thought certainly lingers on in Charles’s mind long enough that he begins to wonder.

He begins to wonder over breakfast, when he rises from their bed to the smell of freshly baked bread, a specialty Sebastian takes pride in. Charles even ponders on it among the vegetables and flowers of the garden, the smells of the roses filling the air with a smell oh so sweet.

Even the mountain trails near the house provide an outlet of some kind, with the songs of birds and soft breeze that filters through the grass and trees.

He wonders for a split second somewhere in the winding curves and straights of the circuits, the thought quickly leaving his mind without a care with every turn of his steering wheel. Regardless, there are things that concern him other than the peculiarities of his sometime lover. Maybe it is these things that keep him tied inextricably to Sebastian.

Either way, he truly doesn’t know. Maybe he never will. Everyone had their secrets, things they are unwilling to give away. He supposes maybe he keeps such things close, contained and concealed. 

§

For as long as he can remember, Charles remembers his mom never ceasing to remind him how special he was. 

Talks of being destined to do _great_ things. 

For all predestined achievements, nothing has come easy for him. 

Opportunity however, never fails to knock so easily. 

And when it does, Charles never waits to answer.

 _Your father was brave, just like you._ She would always say, with a smile and a certain glimmer in her eye that comes along with remembering and reminiscing. _He was brave, and never backed down from a challenge. He was never afraid of anything._

§

Things were always going to end this badly, with humans and their will to do as they please, although Charles doesn’t forget his role in it all.

His relentless pursuit of victory at all costs, no matter who or what stands in his way. 

Listening to no one but the undulating heat inside that beckons him forwards and onwards.

_Faster. Faster. Faster._

If Sebastian harbors some ill feelings towards him for the role he played in all of this, he doesn’t immediately show it. He never raises his voice, nor does he make any effort to treat Charles badly. It’s another thing about him that confuses Charles at every turn. Anyone else in the position Sebastian is in would be furious, struck with the kind of sadness and anger that threatens to overwhelm even the strongest man. 

“How is it that you aren’t angry?” The mug of tea in Charles’s hands warms them against the increasingly cold night air, the sun just dipping over the horizon.

Sebastian mulls over his answer with a long sip. “Everything works out in the end doesn’t it? None of that matters once everything is done and the dust settles.” He gazes out at the scenery before them, the mountains and sun dipping behind the large landscape ever slowly. “In the end, you have to believe you’ll have the last laugh.”

“But you can’t predict what people are going to react, it’s not like you can read their minds.” Charles whispers into the just warm enough to drink contents of his mug. For a moment their is only silence. The two of them are sitting so close their knees rest against the other’s. Charles sees the way that the last vestiges of the sun reflect against Sebastian’s eyelashes. Something about what he said however, makes Sebastian look at him with a vaguely surprised expression. 

“Maybe so,” Sebastian says softly, taking a sip of his tea. “But fate always has her say no matter what we think or want.” 

Somewhere in the night, somewhere in between putting their mugs away, Sebastian seems to be very well acquainted with what Charles wants.

The softest, gentlest of touches.

The sweetest of words. 

Open mouthed kisses on his neck as Charles edges towards an end that inches closer by the minute. 

Once it inevitably arrives, Sebastian’s name hangs in the air, born of a repetition only known in the temples of old.

§

Sebastian has to be psychic, or otherwise he knows something Charles does not.

He doesn’t know what is making the car drastically worse than he can remember it being previously.

Where Charles meets it with a quiet frustration and a determination to some how beat it at its dirty game, Sebastian meets it with a calm and resigned forward momentum. Charles doesn’t know how he can do it although he supposes it has little to do with the car and everything to do with being let go by the team.

He never seems bothered, just completely at ease.

“How do you do it?” 

Sebastian seems to read the closely held annoyance brimming under softness resulting from their recent uncoupling, buttoning up his team polo and glancing over his shoulder just so at Charles who remains under the warmth of the duvet. “Do what?” His voice holds a hint of surprise under that gentle and warm facade.

“Act like nothing is bothering you even though you know you’ll be without a team next season because there’s a possibility _no one_ will want you.” Theres a persistent goading in Charles’s voice in a way that always is. Sebastian has gotten used to it by now.

“You always have that way about you don’t you?” He gives himself a once over in the hotel room’s floor length mirror. “You know me well enough by now to know that I don’t have the same fight as you. In that way, we are nothing alike.”

“So what are you going to do?” That goading never quite leaves Charles’s voice, even as he walks towards the bed, leaning down to press his lips against Charles’s lips one more time. 

“What I always do.” Footsteps carry him away and to the door. “I’ll wait.”

§

There are many things that Charles possesses, but the ability of foresight is not one of them.

The green that Sebastian now wears is a start difference from the red he once wore. “You still act so surprised.” 

Charles grins crookedly, slightly razor sharp from where he leans against the Ferrari motorhome. “I know better than to ever completely doubt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Do I seem so bad?_   
>  _Oh, you look so pretty, there's no devils here_
> 
> -Sebastian is the reincarnation of an Ancient Greek household god, and the inspiration for that was Hestia. 
> 
> -Charles is a demigod, and his godly parent is Ares, the god of War.


End file.
